One Sweet Day
by AdamPascalFan
Summary: Lucky struggles to tell Cameron news after the explosion.


**One Sweet Day**

_It's just enough to see a shooting star_

_To know you're never really far_

_It's just enough to see a shooting star_

_To know you're never really gone_

He looked every bit the innocent he was while he slept. Nothing bad had ever touched him really. Sure he was confused now about what was going on with his family, but both his parents had worked overtime to keep him safe from all that had surrounded them.

Every messy curl was spread on the train-covered sheets. His fist curled tightly around his favorite toy train. His other arm stretched out, reaching towards his favorite teddy bear, affectionately named Nem for his aunt and uncle that gave it to him.

As Cameron continued to sleep, Lucky sat down shakily at his son's bedside. Tears glistened in his eyes. Shakily, he twisted one of Cameron's curls around his finger. How could he do this? How could he destroy his son's world like this?

He covered his face with both his hands, trying to prevent the horrifying images of the night from flashing before his eyes. From the second he had realized she was one of the hostages to the moment the hotel became a fireball, lighting up the cold winter night. Every agonizing second of his frantic search for survivors.

And even though he was trying to hide from it, the reason for his current vigil at his son's bedside.

_He paused just long enough to catch his breath by the ambulances. Lulu was out. Dad would take care of her now. Nik would make sure Emily was fine. He had to get to Elizabeth. He was wasting time out here. She needed him._

_Lucky prepared to re-enter the burning carcass of the Metro Court. There was no time to waste. He remembered the Port Charles Hotel fire all too well. A disaster like that was never going to touch his family again. Not if it took every last breath in his body._

_He sprinted towards what he remembered as front doors, readjusting his equipment as he went. Lucky paused long enough to take in a breath when a hand on his shoulder held him back._

_Whirling around he found himself face to face with his partner. "Rodriguez. You better have a good reason for stopping me."_

"_Spencer you don't need to go back in there."_

_Lucky felt hope rise in his chest. Cruz had been in the triage area longer than he had been. Maybe he had seen Elizabeth. Maybe she was out. "You've seen Elizabeth. She's out?" Lucky started back towards the triage area, eager to see her for himself._

_Cruz continued to stand right in front of him. It was only then Lucky noticed Nik standing nearby as well. "No she's not out Spencer. She's not…"_

"_Then I'm going back in. She needs me." He turned on his heel, determined to lay to waste anyone who would dare to stop him._

"_Lucky!" Cruz ran in front of him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Your sister saw Morgan get into the elevator with Elizabeth."_

"_Then I know where to look now. I have to get inside."_

_Cruz almost shoved him backwards into Nik's chest. Why the hell was Nik standing here, looking at him like that? Emily was out. Lucky would have bet his entire life savings Nik wasn't going to leave her side. But here he was. What the hell was going on?_

"_Lucky your sister saw them get into the elevator that crashed to the ground in the explosion. It's buried under a ton of debris. Even if," Cruz's voice caught in his throat and for the first time Lucky noticed tears gathering in his partner's eyes. "Even if she would have survived the fall, the entire hotel falling on top of it most likely crushed the car."_

_He tried to back up. Run away and back into that firey inferno. What Cruz was saying wasn't true. It just could not be true. "No" he attempted to break free and run into the building again. "I would know if she was dead. She's not dead!"_

_Nik grabbed his arms tightly. Cruz, his eyes still shining held firm on his shoulders and struggled for words. "Lo siento mi amigo. Lo siento" _

_His knees gave out. He crumbled to the ground, unable to breathe. He was only vaguely aware of his brother and his partner still being with him, maintaining their grip, afraid he may bolt into the fire at any second._

_It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. There was no way she and the baby were gone. Tears stung his eyes along with the smoke. "No" he choked out in a whisper._

"_Let me take you home." Nik whispered. "You don't need to be here. Cruz and Luke will stay." Nik squeezed his shoulder as if he could read his brother's protest already. "Lulu's already insisted. She wants Luke to stay here. I'll take you to Cam and go right to the hospital. You need to be with Cameron right now."_

"_No. I'm staying."_

"_Lucky…"_

"_I'm not leaving her Nik. She could have survived." He switched his focus to Cruz immediately. "Have you found her yet?"_

"_No. But Lucky you have to be logical here." Cruz tried to reason with him._

_He shook off their hands and rose to his feet. "I am living proof that should be dead and being actually dead are two different things. I am not leaving until she comes out."_

_Squaring his shoulders, he prepared to re-enter the building. "That's what my son needs. His mother."_

He stayed until there were no more survivors to be found. He had yelled himself horse trying to find her, determined to prove everyone wrong.

And still he couldn't find her.

His father had finally convinced him to leave the scene, see his son. So here he sat, as his father sat downstairs with Audrey, destroying her world, as he was about to do Cameron's.

He couldn't do this. He wasn't strong enough to do this. How could he completely break his son's heart? How was he supposed to explain that Mommy was never coming home? That there would be no baby brother or sister?

Lucky ran his hands through Cameron's hair. Cameron didn't even stir, secure in his sleep. Lucky vaguely wondered what he was dreaming about? He wished he was dreaming right now.

He should let him sleep. Let him stay in that peaceful slumber that Lucky knew would not come to him this night.

His cell phone vibrated against his leg. Lucky ignored it. It didn't who was calling. Nothing was tearing him away from Cameron tonight. Nothing. Everything and everyone else was going to wait. Now more than ever, Cameron came first.

Cameron shifted and opened his eyes a little. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as he started to wake up. He smiled when the figure by the bed came into focus. "Daddy?"

Fighting back tears, Lucky managed a smile. "Hi big guy. What are you doing up huh? It's way past your bedtime." He pulled Cameron close to him and hugged him hard. Not now. He was not going to do this now.

"Mommy home now?"

Lucky felt his breath catch in his throat. "No. Mommy's not home now." He felt a tear steal out of the corner of his eye.

"Cowboy?"

Luke voice called from the doorway. Cameron grinned and waved. "Grandpa!"

His father moved closer into the room and ruffled Cameron's hair. "Your brother just called me." Luke sat down on Cameron's bed and moved Cameron onto his own lap. "They found Elizabeth."

_General Hospital_

Lucky stood shaking in the doorway. He ran his fingers through his hair while his breaths came out in short jagged jabs. He didn't bother hiding his tears streaming down his face, even if most of his co-workers were wandering around the hospital.

She lay there still and beautiful. The doctors had cleaned her up well. So faint cuts remained but otherwise you would have never been able to tell she had been buried under tons of rubble.

He moved slowly into the room and sat down next to her, stroking her hair gently, as if he was going to wake her if he moved too quickly. "Oh baby. I'm not ready to do this on my own."

He touched his forehead to hers, letting his tears fall onto her closed eyes. He held her hand tightly in his, resting it on top of her swollen stomach. He was glad Luke had stayed with Audrey and Cameron. He would be a complete basket case if they were here with him.

"Lucky?"

She moved her head slightly and he rose up, clasping her hand in both of his. "Lizabeth? Baby?"

"What happened? I remember the hotel…"

"Shh…the bomb went off. Jason shoved you into an elevator and it took everyone awhile to find you. Jason said you were in and out of consciousness the whole time."

"The baby?"

"Dr. Lee said the baby is fine. She said the tests came back fine. She's going to stop by later to talk to you about something." Seeing her eyes widen in a panic, he hurried to explain. "She said it was nothing bad. In fact she said you would think it was really good news."

Elizabeth nodded and raised her hand to his forehead. "You're hurt."

He shook his head. "It's a scratch. I've done worse to myself shaving." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I was so scared I was going to have to tell Cameron you weren't coming home. And I am not ready to do that. I am so glad you are going to be ok."

"I saw you." He looked at her puzzled. "When the bomb went off, I saw you. I don't remember much about what happened but I do know I thought you were gone." She squeezed his hand back. "I did not like thinking that."

He kissed her forehead and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Lucky hugged her close to him, thanking the stars about that he had more time with her.

**Lyrics- _One Moment More_ by Mindy Smith**


End file.
